Relax, Take It Easy, Sexy!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Diputuskan oleh tunangan yang akan ia nikahi seminggu lagi, hampir membuat kacau meeting kerjasama, diomel - omel oleh atasannya karena nyaris menghancurkan rencana kerjasama dengan perusahaan negara lain, membuat Kim Joonmyun iba dengan Wu Yifan. Karena itu, Yifan diajak Joonmyun ke klub malam langganannya. Dan melakukan sesuatu yang gila dengan sang bartender! Ff KrisTao!M


.

.

'_relax, take it easy,_

_For there is nothing that we can do_

_Relax, take it easy_

_Blame it on me or blame it on you_'—Relax, Take It Easy :: Mika

.

.

.

.

.

"_Mari merilekskan diri sejenak di tempat yang kau inginkan._

_Beristirahatlah dengan nyaman dan nikmatilah sensasinya,_

_Sebelum ketika malam dijemput pagi, esoknya kau kembali menjalani rutinitas yang amat sangat membosankan_."— **Akai with Azul**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Relax, Take It easy, sexy!**

.

**Screenplays!Kristao lil' bit!Joonmyun**

.

**M**

.

**Akai with Azul**

.

**All about character is not mine, just fic and idea**

.

**Yaoi/ BL/ Be eL/ Boys Love/ Alternative Universe with much baby typos**

.

**No like, don't read!**

.

**Summary!**:

Yifan lelah.

Satu minggu ia akan menikah, tunangannya dengan sadis memutuskan hubungan mereka pagi itu. Selain itu, saat di kantor, ia menjadi sasaran celotehan sang atasan yang berkata bahwa hampir seharian penuh pria usia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu melamun, dan hampir membuat kacau beberapa meeting yang dijadwalkan jauh – jauh hari.

Karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk singgah dan merilekskan diri di bar langganan sahabatnya, sebelum lusa nanti ia kembali mencumbu rutinitas yang teramat membosankan.

Namun siapa kira, jika di bar sana ia akan bertemu dengan si iblis penggoda yang lihai meracik minuman memabukkan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ff hadiah buat **Xing Gurl**, yang sudah melakukan hal kecil untuk Al, tapi cukup membuat Al tersanjung. ^^

Xing, ini _ongkos pulang_ yang Al janjiin ke kamu~ :*

Hati – hati di jalan, ya. Awas _keselek_ pas baca… KKKKKKK~~~~~

_BTW_, apa kata – kata di tiap ff Al selalu buat kalian bingung? Ada yang bilang, bahasa/ kata – kata yang Al tuang di ff terlalu tinggi untuk dimengerti. [:,(]]

Padahal menurut Al biasa saja. Tapi mungkin, karena sebagian dari kalian biasanya baca ff dengan kata – kata sederhana, jadi pas baca ff Al yang begini terasa aneh. [;_;] dan, kalau beberapa dari kalian merasa iya, maaf ya, Al nggak bisa merubah gaya tulisannya, habis serasa seperti itulah gaya tulisan Al, itulah yang membuat karya Al berbeda daripada author lain. [:'D]

Maaf kalau tidak berkenan, Al tidak memaksa kalian untuk _melahap_ ff/ cerita buatan Al.

Tapi kalau tidak ada yang merasa terganggu, Al tersanjung sekali, apalagi kalau ada yang mencoba untuk mengerti meski harus baca berulang – ulang. [;_;] *big hug*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana?" bisik Joonmyun, rekan dan sahabat satu kantor Yifan. Kondisi dan suasana tempat kaki – kaki mereka berpijaklah yang membuat Joonmyun demikian tingkahnya. "kau suka tempatnya?"

"tentu. Tidak terlalu ramai, dan tidak terlalu sepi. Tidak buruk juga dekorasi tempatnya." Komentar Yifan sambil menolak halus tanpa menatap wajah para pelacur yang menggodainya. Mengabaikan lirihan kecewa dari mereka, dan memilih menjelalatkan kelerengnya pada sudut – sudut klub malam yang cukup sesuai dengan selera Wu Yifan.

Joonmyun tersenyum kecil, walau pandangannya tertuju pada salah seorang _Disc Jokkey_ yang sedang beraksi. "syukurlah kalau begitu. Kupikir kau diam saja dan langsung keluar bahkan belum sampai satu menit lamanya di klub malam ini."

"ya," Yifan mengangguk, lantas menepuk dua kali pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya. "_thanks a lot_, sudah berusaha membuatku _cheers up_ untuk masalah hari ini, kawan. Kupikir, memang seharusnya aku melupakan masalah itu, tidak baik diam terlarut dalam kemalangan yang menimpaku."

"kau berlebihan," Joonmyun tertawa. Tak lama, ia melambaikan tangannya dengan elegan tatkala _Disc Jokkey_ yang menjadi fokus pandangnya menyadari eksistensi Joonmyun dari kejauhan. "dan _yeah_…, selamat merilekskan diri di tempat ini, Yifan. Sudah ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan _Disc Jokkey_ itu. Sampai jumpa!" meski begitu, pria Wu tetap mengarahkan kelerengnya menuju punggu Joonmyun, dan barulah ia sadari jika seseorang yang dijanjikan sahabatnya semasa kuliah adalah seorang lelaki cantik dengan lesung pipi yang manis.

Tak lama, mereka berdua pun menghilang dilahap kerumunan orang – orang yang dimabuk alunan musik _beat_ di lantai dansa. Hingar binger tempat itu bahkan membuat Yifan membatin, bahwa teriakan – teriakan bak orang sinting itu melahap dengung – dengungan nada music tersebut. mereka menari, tapi dimata Yifan mereka tampak seperti orang yang penyakit ayannya kambuh. Meliuk – liukkan tubuh layaknya belut, dan mulut – mulut mereka megap – megap seperti ikan mas koki. Di _dance floor_ itu, entah kenapa bisa terlihat seperti akuarium sesak penuh dengan hamparan ikan yang airnya terkuras—bergerak – gerak tak tentu arah.

Tapi, ini klub malam. Klub malam macam apa yang _dance floor_-nya sepi, sunyi, senyap layaknya pemakaman umum? Setahu si bungsu keluarga Wu, tidak ada satupun.

Malam itu, Joonmyun mengajak pria Wu ke klub malam langganannya, berniat untuk mengajak rileks tubuh kekar nan tegap Yifan.

Pagi hari ini, ketika cakrawala memakai baju gradasi ungu-biru-hitam, Yifan barulah terpisah dari malaikat mimpi yang selesai merajut mimpi indahnya, dengan mata terkantuk – kantuk dan wajah jelek khas bangun tidur, lengan berototnya yang tanpa seutas benang pun meraih ponsel di nakas yang berbunyi dan bergetar – getar. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera, ia lantas menjawab dengan nada parau. Bingung sangat, ketika di waktu fajar ini tunangannya sudi menelpon dengan gigih. Namun yang ia dengar dari seberang sana, bukanlah apa yang dia andai – andai soal alasan sang tunangan yang menelpon saat itu.

"Yifan, maafkan aku, tapi aku ingin pernikahan kita dibatalkan.

Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, dan jangan kau coba – coba untuk merayuku atau bertanya macam – macam soal ini, karena alasannya memang aku merasa sudah tidak nyaman lagi denganmu.

Tenang saja, semalam aku sudah membicarakan hal ini baik – baik dengan orang tuaku dan orang tuamu—maaf, aku tidak mengajakmu malam itu, dan mereka mengerti."

Yifan, tentu saja terkesiap. Bahkan pria berusia dua puluh sembilan itu sekejap memposisikan tubuhnya menjadi duduk tegap dan tegang. Bibirnya bergetar – getar, dan sepasang iris indahnya melotot juga berkaca – kaca. Belumlah ia membalas ucapan si (mantan) tunangannya yang cukup menguji kesehatan telinga dan jantung, sambungan telepon itu ditutup sepihak.

Itu kemalangan yang pertama.

Kemalangan yang kedua adalah, hampir – hampir pria yang menjadi pegawai kantoran di perusahaan negeri ternama membuat gagal total meeting kerjasama antara wakil perusahaan Negara tetangga. Ia mendapat tugas bersama Joonmyun untuk mempresentasikan hal – hal yang berguna untuk memancing keinginan para tamu untuk sudi bekerja sama, ditemani oleh direksi tempat mereka berdua bekerja. Namun ditengah – tengah kegiatan, Yifan yang masih terbayang dan merasa terbebani dengan ucapan sang (mantan) tunangannya, mengatakan beberapa hal yang melenceng dari apa yang tertulis di dokumen. Anak itu mengatakan dengan tidak sadar apa yang menggelayut nakal di otaknya, bahkan mengumpat dengan nada sinis dan kata sarkastis.

Membuat sang tamu terpekik—sebagian diantara mereka termasuk wanita baik – baik, dan direksinya melotot sangar dengan muka merah padam. Dan berterimakasihlah Yifan pada Joonmyun—yang sudah curiga dengan muka masam Yifan sejak jam kerja dimulai, pria Kim tersebut mengambil alih tempat di mana Yifan melakukan presentasi dan menggantikan tugas cuap – cuap berbuihnya.

Dan yang terakhir, kemalangan yang ketiga.

Yifan sudah menduga jika direksinya akan mengomel – ngomel, namun ia tidak menyangka jika sebagian isi kalimat omelan sang atasan berisi umpatan kasar yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. Copycat killer. Senjata makan tuan. Yifan mulai menanamkan kalimat legendaris tersebut sejak saat itu. Maka sambil membungkukan tubuh semampainya, Yifan berkali – kali mengucapkan maaf dan mengucapkan janji dengan wajah kesungguhan.

Joonmyun mengetahui pada akhirnya, kenapa sahabatnya berwajah muram durja—meski dengan hebat dan ajaib tersamarkan dengan _flat face_ andalan Yifan. Dan karena itulah, sebagai sahabat baik yang peduli, Joonmyun membawanya pergi ke klub malam setelah jam kerja hari itu tamat.

"ah…, sudahlah. Lupakan masalah yang sudah – sudah," Yifan mengajak kaki – kaki jenjangnya ke sebuah meja bar yang tampak lengang. "karena kebetulan aku sudah di tempat ini, sekalian saja kumanjai tubuhku dengan beberapa gelas _alcohol drinks_."

Di tempat para bartender menunjukkan kelihaian meracik minuman menggoda birahi, kelereng indah Wu menangkap dua orang bartender. Lelaki muda, bahkan beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, dengan mengenakan pakaian ala bartender yang mencuatkan lekuk tubuh seksi mereka. Salah seorangnya berkulit putih pucat dengan wajah datar yang 11 – 12 seperti milik Yifan. Lelaki muda itu, menarikan kedua tangannya diudara, melempar – lempar botol kocok yang biasa digunakan untuk meracik minuman dengan lihai, menimbulkan riuhan manja para wanita yang mengelilingi dengan pakaian minim. Tapi kemudian Yifan menyadari, jika salah satu diantara wanita tersebut ada seorang pria menawan dengan mata rusa berkilat – kilat indah.

Satunya seorang berkulit coklat muda dengan wajah nakal yang kental terpahat disana. Ia tampak senggang, hanya mengelap gelas – gelas bening yang ditampar lampu temaram dan botol – botol minuman dengan warna cairan beragam. Lelaki dengan semu hitam di kantung iris matanya yang sewarna dengan sang helai hitam, selalu dan terus menerus menggoda orang – orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Entah dengan kerlingan mata, atau menjilati atas bibirnya, menggembungkan salah satu/ kedua pipinya dengan memasang wajah yang meningkatkan nafsu duniawi, atau melakukan _flying kiss_ hingga decakannya terdengar di sepasang telinga Yifan—padahal jarak mereka sejauh delapan langkah kaki jenjang Yifan.

Tapi semua berubah, ketika kancing – kancing wajah mereka bersirobok dan berkilat – kilat penuh arti.

"halo, Tuan. Kau warga baru di sini..?" lelaki muda berbibir kucing tersebut meletakkan botol terakhir yang ia bersihkan di lemari kaca—di belakangnya, khusus tempat botol – botol cantik beragam bentuk dan warna mengangkuhkan eksistensi. Ia menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua telapak tangan, kedua tangan itu mendarat di permukaan meja bar. "hei, kau tampak diganggu banyak masalah yang amat menjengkelkan. Apa aku benar..?"

Yifan mendesah berat. Lantas mengangguk dan dengan berani—seolah terhipnotis dengan wajah ayu sang bartender di hadapannya, jari – jemari Yifan menyusuri bibir plum lelaki muda tersebut. memasuk – masukkannya ke dalam goa hangat dia, bahkan menggelitik nakal langit – langit goa itu. Sang bartender, membiarkan Yifan melakukan apa yang dilakukan dengan bagian dalam mulutnya, mengobok – obok saliva, berdansa dengan lidah, mencumbu langit – langit mulut, bahkan hingga salivanya tercuri keluar dan jatuh menetes di permukaan meja bar yang berkilau ditujam lampu temaram.

Itu…

….. membuat birahi sang bartender meningkat drastis. Dan menggumam desah lirih.

"ohh.. Thuuaannhh.." sayu bartender itu. Namun Yifan hanya terdiam, mendaratkan pandangan pada tetesan – tetesan saliva yang terjun bebas dari mulutnya. Lalu tak lama, kedua jari pria Wu keluar dari sana. "kau.. siapa namamu..?" demikian, sebab bartender itu tidak mengenakan _name tag_ di _vest_ hitamnya.

"uh..? kenapa kau berhenti..?" rajuk sang bartender tanpa malu. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menjawab dengan tak acuh. "namaku Tao, tapi aku selalu dipanggil _Peachy_ oleh orang – orang."

Yifan mengangguk. Selain karena arti lain dari nama Tao, bibir kucingnya yang selalu berwarna buah plum memanglah pantas jika si pemiliknya diberi julukan demikian. "ah… _Peach_ memang bahasa inggrisnya dari namamu, sih. Berapa umurmu..? kau terlihat muda, seperti anak sekolahan."

"umurku 17 tahun, Tuan. Dan aku memang anak sekolahan, di sini hanya kerja sambilan."

"hah?!"

Tao tersentak, menyadari kecolongannya. Lalu memelas dengan kesepuluh jarinya yang tertaut erat dan diletakkan di dada. "uh.. jangan bilang – bilang dengan orang luar, ya..? hanya paman dan staf di klub malam ini saja yang tahu kalau aku anak sekolahan."

"…. Tentu. Tidak masalah." Yifan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Lalu keping mata itu bertatap kembali. "selama kau bisa meracik minuman pesananku tanpa rasa buruk, tidak masalah. Aku pesan satu porsi _Frozen_ _Margaritta_, Tao." Tao sumringah dengan _eyesmile_ yang tercipta. "_I'm ready_, _uncle_~!"

'pa—paman..?!' muka jelek pria Wu saat mendengar embel terakhir yang Tao katakan padanya. Namun apadaya, ingin mengelak pun memang benar adanya. Sebab usia mereka terpaut sejauh dua belas tahun, jadi mau tidak mau Yifan mengikhlaskan diri akan hal tersebut. 'tapi…., Cocok juga kalau yang memanggilku paman adalah Tao.' Terkekeh penuh makna dalam hati.

Tak lama, segelas _Frozen_ _Margaritta_ pesanan Yifan ada diantara mereka. Salah satu alcohol drinks terkenal umum di daratan Amerika Serikat, yang berpadu dengan _Tequilla_, _Tripple Sec_ dengan jeruk Limau. Berwarna hijau muda, dengan beberapa butir es dan dilapisi sedikit garam di sekitar mulut gelas. Tak lupa hiasan cantik berupa setengah potong jeruk nipis yang _fresh_. Salah satu minuman memabukkan kesayangan Wu Yifan, karenanya ketika ia datang, dengan reflex Yifan menjilat penuh gairah pada minuman tersebut. Tidak menyadari jika Tao menatapnya dengan pipi bersemu hebat—dia seksi kalau seperti itu, pikir remaja tersebut.

Namun, hendaklah jari jemarinya mencumbu leher gelas, Tao lebih dulu menjauhkan gelas tersebut dari jangkauan Yifan. Yifan melotot heran, bibirnya terbuka dan akan bertanya tentang apa yang Tao lakukan barusan dengan pesanannya, hingga ia mengetahui jika wajah mereka berdua bhakan berjarak lima sentimeter jauhnya.

Yifan berkaca – kaca matanya dan berdetum – detum jantungnya, ketika ia mengarahkan pandangan ke bibir kucing Tao yang menyeringai penuh godaan, dan berkata dengan hiasan desah juga lirih peningkat birahi.

"paman…, kau pasti ingin mengenyahkan masalah yang membebanimu, 'kan..?

Daripada kau meneguk banyak – banyak minuman memabukkan pesananmu, dan membuat tubuhmu _hangover_ parah….

….. Lebih baik kau lakukan hal yang jauh lebih memabukkan dan nikmat daripada minuman ini denganku. Kau mau, paman~?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"oh.. ahahah.. ah.. anngg~"

Tao mengadahkan kepala. Mendesah kecil, menggerum, mendengung dan tertawa kegelian saat Yifan bermain – main diarea tengkuk juga ceruk lehernya. Remaja itu bergerak gelisah, dan mendesau – desau tatkala jari jemari Yifan yang bergerilya di tubuh telanjangnya menyentuh titik sensitif, membuat Yifan menyeringai kecil dan bibirnya semakin ganas melukis di kulit indah Tao. Remaja yang hobi mengoleksi barang bermerek Gucci tersebut menggerum layaknya anak kucing yang sedang dijahili, lalu tertawa lemas dan mendesah nyaring, sebab Yifan melumat – lumat bandel putingnya yang menegang.

"sshh.. haaahh~ angg~ ang~ ahahaha.. kau melumatnya dengan nakal~ ah~"

Kedua tangannya yang semula mengerat di pundak tanpa kain pria Wu, menjalar pelan dan menggoda menuju mahkota pirangnya. Meremas dan mengusap penuh sensualitas untuk mengirim pesan tak lisan jika Tao menyukai cumbuan Yifan pada kedua putingnya di dada.

"uhh.. aaahh.. ah~ sshhh.. aahh.. pelan – pelan.. ah.. pa—pamaannn…"

Lagi, remaja bertubuh langsing dan sedikit membentuk karena rajin melakukan wushu mendesah – desah. Dengan hebat, dengan keras, dengan kuat dan penuh gairah yang terbakar luar biasa. Tubuhnya panas, berkeringat, dan meleleh dirayapi mulut dan jari jemari Yifan. Deru nafas berat dari pria berdarah setengah bule itu membuat Tao malu, namun anak itu amat menyukainya saat nafas itu mendarat di kulitnya yang berkilau dihajar lampu temaram kamar hotel.

Yifan. Wu Yifanlah yang pertama kali menjelajahi tubuhnya hingga sejauh ini. Hanya kepada pria inilah, Huang Zi Tao memberikan izin untuk menjamahnya dengan hebat.

"ngghhh.. ah.. hahahaha.. ah.. geli, paman.. ah.." mengusap punggung berotot pria yang menindihnya di ranjang besar nan empuk. "oh, tidak… pelan – pelan saja, paman.. ah.. ah.. ah.."

"tidak.." Yifan mengigit pinggang dengan gemas. Desis lirih mengalun di udara yang terasa panas dalam kamar tersebut. "aku tahu kau menyukainya, _baby Peach_. Aku tidak akan terlalu lembut padamu, walau ini yang pertama kalinya kita bermain." Lidah kuat dan lembek itu menjilat keringat Tao di perutnya yang menegang. "kau nikmat sekali, sayang. Bantu aku melupakan masalah dengan mantan tunanganku, _baby Peach_."

Yang dipanggil dengan julukan semanis itu tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap – usap pucuk kepala Yifan yang kini menuju selangkangannya. "dia jahat sekali, ya. Memutuskan paman yang wajahnya setampan ini."

"kau orang kesekian yang memuji ketampananku."

Tao menggigit kecil bibirnya yang membengkak dan berlumuran saliva. Dengan berani, ia menaikkan pinggulnya hingga ujung penisnya yang menengang berciuman sekilas dengan bibir seksi pria Wu. "dan aku yakin kalau aku adalah lelaki pertama yang memuji ketampananmu, paman~ iya, 'kan~? Iya, 'kan~?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, namun langsung melahap penis mungil yang menengang milik Tao. Tao menjerit nikmat dengan panjang, kepalanya terhempas keras ke bantal bersarung merah marun, tubuhnya terutama pinggang ke bawah menaik keatas, reaksi normal tatkala penisnya dilumat – lumat oleh pria yang akan menggagahinya. Selain itu, kedua kakinya mereflekskan diri dengan lebih terbuka vulgar agar Yifan semakin menjorok ke daerah selangkangan. Remaja cantik itu meremas – remas mahkota pirang Yifan, ia mendesah, mengaduh nikmat, melirih dan menjerit tak berdaya. Sementara Yifan, berfokus untuk memancing bulir – bulir sperma Tao untuk menyembur masuk ke mulutnya, saat penis remaja tersebut mulai membengkak, mengedut dan memanas.

"owh~ owh~ aaangg~ ah.. ah.. pa, paman! Ah! Jangan digigit keras – keras—nggaah~"

Yifan menggerum. Mengirimkan getaran penuh nikmat pada tubuh Tao. Tao memejam dengan erat, bibirnya terbuka lebar. Membiarkan saliva mengalir indah di sudut – sudut mulut bengkak itu. "aaaahhh~~ waaaahhh~ ouh! Ah! Nggghh~ haaaahh~~~"

*_**bite**_!*

"uuh.. uhh~"

*_**lick**_! _**Lick**_!*

"ah.. ah.. heemmh~ ah.. uh.. owh~"

*_**kiss**_!*

"nggg~"

*_**blow**_! _**Blow**_! _**Blow**_! _**Bite**_!*

"haaahh~ aah! Ah! Waaahhhh~~ hyaaaaa!"

*_**suck**_! _**Suck**_! _**Suck**_! _**Suck**_! _**Suck**_!*

"owh~ aaaahhhh! Aah~ ah~ ah~ aahhhaaaahh~ aanngggg~!"

Dan tak lama, Tao menjerit keras dan panjang. Keseluruh sudut tubuh telanjang dan berkeringatnya menengang, bulir – bulir klimaksnya keluar dan mendarat di lambung Yifan. Banyak, bahkan nyaris membuat pria Wu tersebut tersedak. Namun berhasil ia kendalikan, hingga semuanya masuk tertelan menyusuri saluran makan di tubuh. Yifan terbangun dari posisi, mengusap lelehan sperma dan mencecap – cecap melalui jarinya yang ternodai, kelereng berkabut nafsu tinggi milik si bungsu Wu menatap penuh gairah sosok remaja yang terkulai lemas dijemput klimaks perdananya saat itu.

Wu Yifan menyeringai seksi, dan Huang Zi Tao tersenyum nakal.

"apa aku boleh melanjutkannya lebih dalam, _baby Peach_?"

"bukankah aku sudah memberimu izin, Paman..? jadi….,

….. tunggu apa lagi?

_Relax_, _take it easy_, _sexy_!"

Tak menunggu satu detikpun hilang sejak Tao berkata demikian, tubuh Yifan yang terbentuk sempurna langsung menerjang tubuh Tao yang bergerak sensual dibawahnya. Pria itu mengaum ganas, mendapatkan makan malam yang luar biasa lezatnya, sementara sang korban tertawa – tawa dan semakin gencar membakar hasrat gairah dunia milik sang pemangsa tercinta.

Lagi, kamar hotel yang dipesan mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal yang lebih memabukkan dan nikmat daripada minuman alkohol manapun, terhiaskan dengan suara geram, suara desahan, suara lirih, jeritan penuh nikmat, hawa panas yang terkesan menggoda menguar – nguar dan berdansa dengan udara kamar, dan suara jeritan ranjang yang bergoyang – goyang dengan ganas. Kamar temaram itu, bahkan situasi dan kondisinya lebih hebat daripada disewa oleh orang sebelum – sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan furnitur – furnitur cantik, dengan pakaian – pakaian yang berserakan dan tergeletak tak bersalah di lantai, dengan angin yang menyeruak masuk untuk bertamu melalui celah – celah jendela dan berdansa mesra bersama hawa panas, dengan sang ratu dan dayang – dayang cantiknya yang duduk manis di tahta cakrawala malam, ia kembali terdiam untuk menonton adegan panas selanjutnya dengan cuma – cuma.

Menikmati tontonan Yifan dan Tao yang bergerumul nakal dan hebat di ranjang yang berdecit – decit ganas.

.

.

.

.

.

(**Epilog)**

Yifan terbangun dari posisi menindih Tao. Dengan penuh kehati – hatian agar Tao tidak terjaga dari tidur apiknya, Yifan merubah posisi semula. Ia membawa Tao untuk lebih naik lagi, memberinya bantal setelah ia rogoh di kolong ranjang, dan menyamankan posisi sang remaja cantik yang telah ia rampok keperawanan lubang analnya.

Pria itu menatap penuh perasaan wajah si remaja, lalu mencuri diam – diam bibir Tao yang membengkak dan sedikit terbuka. Setelahnya langsung ia beranjak dari ranjang setelah mendaratkan selimut hangat di tubuh penuh lukisan ulah Yifan, mengambil celana panjangnya yang terbuang di dekat sofa beludu berwarna abu – abu muda, untuk merogoh kantung mencari ponselnya.

Tanpa membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Joonmyun, ia langsung membuka kontak untuk kemudian menekan tombol hubung tatkala ia mendapatkan nomor seseorang yang ia cari. Dering nada sambung berbunyi, namun Yifan masih menunggu sambil bersidekap menyender punggung sofa—menatap Tao yang terlelap cantik diguyur bias – bias bulan purnama, dari jendela yang tertempel di dinding tempat ranjang dengan kondisi berantakan berada, memperlihatkan pemandangan luar kota metropolitan yang menakjubkan.

Namun pandangan itu harus ia alihkan ketika sebuah suara berat seorang pria yang dikenalnya menjawab panggilan mendadak. "halo? Ada apa Yifan-_didi_..?"

"Hangeng-_gege_.." panggil Yifan dengan nada yakin, serius, dan tegas. Membuat si sulung Wu mengernyit heran dan bertanya – tanya. Itu, berhasil mengabaikan panggilan pria cantik—sang istri, yang menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan _bathrobe_ di lemari. "ada apa? Kenapa serius sekali, Yifan – _didi_..?"

"kau tahu 'kan, kalau aku berpisah dengan mantan tunanganku..?"

"ya. Lalu..? tunggu, jangan bilang kau akan macam – macam dengan wanita itu, _didi_..?!"

"bukan. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan itu." Yifan menghembuskan nafas dengan malas. Well, Tao berhasil menghancurkan masalah tentang mantan tunangannya itu. "tapi aku mau bertanya padamu, apa _baba_ dan _mama_ sudah membatalkan persiapan pernikahanku di Belgia seminggu lagi..?"

"eee.. belum, mereka belum berbicara apapun soal itu padaku. Mungkin mereka akan melakukannya besok, setelah kau bertemu dengan mereka—dan kami, aku dan istriku, untuk membicarakan hal itu. Ada apa..?"

Yifan menyeringai dan sorot matanya menajam penuh makna. Satu tujuan pandangan itu terarah, pada Huang Zi Tao yang terbangun dari lelap cantik, menatap Yifan dengan wajah mengantuk dan menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"tidak, bagus kalau begitu.

Tentu. Besok aku akan datang ke rumah saat makan malam, untuk membicarakan tentang mantan tunanganku dan rencana pertunanganku nanti…..

….. dan mengenalkan kalian pada calon istriku yang baru."

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

NAKAAAALLLLL….! SI _BABY PEACHY_ DI SINI NAKAL BANGET, OH DEMI APAAA….?! SIAPA YANG BUAT FF NORAK MACAM INI, HAAAHH…?! SIAPAAA…?! JAWAB! *asah golok*

Ya ampun, 3 kali Oom Wu ditimpa kemalangan, sehabis rakit ke hulu berenang ketepian, akhirnya ketemu belahan jiwa yang nakalnya minta dianuin(?)! [XD] Oom Wu! Cepet bawa ke penghulu dan bombardir lagi si _baby peachy_! *megap – megap*

Oh ya, Al suka banget pas Oom Wu diputusin sama (mantan) tunangannya, dan pas bagian Tao bilang '_paman…, kau pasti ingin mengenyahkan masalah yang membebanimu, 'kan..?_

_Daripada kau meneguk banyak – banyak minuman memabukkan pesananmu, dan membuat tubuhmu _hangover_ parah…._

…_.. Lebih baik kau lakukan hal yang jauh lebih memabukkan dan nikmat daripada minuman ini denganku. Kau mau, paman_~?' [:v]

**Njir. Darimana coba **_**baby peachy**_** belajar kata – kata itu…? ***ngakak hina*

Yang minta bagian anunya diperjelas, maaf. Al keteteran gara – gara Tao di sini nakal banget. Masih syok, Al masih syok Tao bisa gitu. *melongo makan mi gelas*

Dan, ini ff kedua yang mengusung dunia klub malam. Tapi kalau kurang terasa _feel_-nya daripada ff _Sindrom Mengulang_, maaf, ya.. *_bow_*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
